


The Tarly Scrolls, The True History of Westeros - The Battle of the Sky

by Briwaters



Series: The Tarly Scrolls, The True History of Westeros [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briwaters/pseuds/Briwaters
Summary: From The Tarly Scrolls.  Written by the Elder Grand Maester, Samwell Tarly, in order to record The True History of Westeros.The Battle of the Sky, the true history of the great battle of the Kings of the air, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Vicerion.
Series: The Tarly Scrolls, The True History of Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909108
Kudos: 1





	The Tarly Scrolls, The True History of Westeros - The Battle of the Sky

The Battle of the Sky

There was a great battle in the heavens, such has never been seen before and likely shall never be seen again. No fiercer creature ever ruled the skies. In the air, three dragons circled one another for what seemed like an eternity, each of them seemingly knowing that this would be an unwelcome but necessary fight, one that must end in death.  
It was Viserion who struck first. He spewed a stream of blue fire at Drogon, so violently bright that it blinded the monstrous dragon for a moment. But a moment was all Viserion needed to use the advantage and streak toward Rhaegal, the smallest of the three, to attack from behind. Rhaegal attempted to outrun Viserion but he could not escape Viserion's speed. Rhaegal's tail swept violently at Viserion, striking him hard. It did damage, but not enough to stop the dead dragon from sinking his teeth into Rhaegal's backside. Viserion twisted violently, turning Rhaegal back and forth in his jaws as they began to plunge from the skies. It seemed the end for Rhaegal, but by this time, Drogon had recovered from his startled state and was diving toward Viserion.  
As Drogon got within range his expression changed to one of fierce anger. He shot a stream of fire from his mouth and hit Viserion in the side as he grew ever closer. Viserion released his grip on Rhaegal and Drogon slammed into him with the force of a mountain. The two continued to fall from the sky, intertwined, gnashing at each other and swinging their tails like great serpents. Viserion released a blue flame toward Drogon. Its intensity was greater than the intensity of the living dragons, and Drogon turned away. Rhaegal had regained his bearings and began to hurl fire at Viserion. Viserion turned and flew away but not without striking a blow to Rhaegal with his tail as he flew swiftly past him.  
The three dragons began to circle one another again, lighting up the skies with their flames. Viserion then became very determined. He seemed to lack any sense of fear or remorse. The living dragons seemed to know they were fighting a brother, but Viserion had no such awareness in him. He began to formulate a new tactic to fight the two living dragons. He suddenly turned with astounding quickness and flew directly at Drogon. Liquid flames collided as the two beasts neared each other. At the last second, Viserion turned to fly under Drogon. Viserion clawed at the underbelly of Drogon as he flew by. Drogon winced in pain. Viserion immediately set his sites on Rhaegal. He turned and flew past Rhaegal with blinding speed and lashed at the eyes of Rhaegal with his tail as he flew by. Viserion dragged his left claws across the underside of Rhaegal as he passed, doing great harm to the smaller beast. Drogon was already coming. Viserion flew to the other side of Rhaegal, putting Rhaegal between himself and Drogon. Viserion flew at Rhaegal with Drogon soaring in from the opposite direction. Rhaegal turned to meet Viserion with the flame and Viserion returned fire. Drogon came in for the kill. Viserion got to Rhaegal first and wrapped his claws around the smaller dragon, pulling Rhaegal out of the sky in a spiral. Drogon pursued but could not launch an attack for fear of hurting Rhaegal. Viserion thrashed Rhaegal's face with his teeth as they fell ever closer to the rocks below. At the last second, Viserion released Rhaegal and clawed the top of his head one last violent time, sending him crashing into the rocks below. Rhaegal was motionless. Only two dragons remained in the sky. Viserion and Drogon faced off against one another. It seemed to be exactly what Drogon wanted. The fierceness in the larger dragon's face was terrifying. He had a determination that would have caused any creature on earth to turn and flee in terror. Viserion was unmoved.  
The two beasts beat the air with their massive wings and swirls of smoke moved in a dance of ever-widening circles. It was as if they were two artists, painting a canvas in the sky, intertwined in a dance of war, priming the bellows of the ancient furnace of the mighty ones who scorched the skies in a thousand battles before them. Then there was silence. Viserion and Drogon seemed to float motionless in the sky. Both dragons drew their wings forward as if to gather as much of the surrounding air as possible and then came the violent backstroke, pulling themselves forward with graceful power. It was majestic. Each dragon seemed to know the grand place of this moment. This was a battle that had not been seen before in the history of men or dragons, though who knows what great events had happened in the recesses of time when dragons ruled the skies and everything below them walked in reverence and fear. Now the majestic beasts drew ever more near each other to claim their place among the way of all dragons. This was the purest form of their nature. It was the expression of all that called out within them, a singularity of what it was to be a dragon. They flew directly at one another. Viserion moved almost imperceptibly to the right to circle towards Drogon's side. A flight close enough to the massive one, and Viserion would be able to flay open the underside of Drogon with his powerful blue flame. His timing was perfect. Drogon seemed not to notice the advantage gained by Viserion, and Viserion was ready to strike the final blow. The two drew closer, and closer, and closer until the two massive heads seemed certain to collide in the skies. Viserion bent to the right and twisted his head, ready to expel the blue flame of death. It was then that Drogon made his move. He swooped down and under Viserion, so fast that Viserion didn't seem to know what was happening. Viserion looked down as the giant head of Drogon turned toward his underbelly. Viserion instinctively rolled to the left to avoid exposing himself to Drogon's flame. He never saw the mighty tail that was already coming. Drogon's tail struck Viserion's head with the force of stone. Viserion's head snapped back and up into the sky. His body followed, and his own tail cascaded out of the sky, downward and into the waiting jaws of a monster. Drogon clamped his jaws onto Viserion's tail, ripping him out of the sky with a brutality so severe it almost tore the tail from Viserion's body. Viserion let out an otherworldly scream that seemed to echo off the walls of Hell itself. The assault was only beginning. The two careened out of the sky and Drogon began to thrash savagely at Viserion's tail. Blue streams of what looked like blood began to spray in a growing cloud until, suddenly, the two beast were thrown away from one another, spinning in the sky. Drogon was still holding onto what remained of Viserion's tail. Viserion spun out of control, spinning through the skies. His wings beat the air furiously, but every stroke only turned him in faster circles. He hit the earth with a tremendous deep and reverberating thud. Dust and debris fled away from him like canon fire. Drogon came down from the skies and landed directly in front of the fallen Viserion.  
Each Dragon knew that their story written in the sky had come to an end. Drogon waited no longer. He walked toward the face of Viserion, baring his open mouth, revealing row after row of razor sharp teeth, wet with drool, savoring the kill. Drogon lunged with swiftness upon the neck of a helpless Viserion. He tore through the dragon's throat without mercy, barely leaving the head attached to what was once the mightiest of creatures. Drogon stared at Viserion with what seemed like contempt, some internal dragon hatred for whatever abomination Viserion had become, satisfied that the grotesque creature would take to the heavens no more. The skies were the place of living dragons. Drogon and Rhaegal would claim them as their rightful domain once again.


End file.
